Franchise
The Franchise is an American Professional Wrestler currently under contract with Supreme Federation Wrestling. Early career Franchise had a promising career in basketball until he was messing around fighting his friends. A WWE scout saw him a quickly signed him to an OVW deal. He quickly rose through the ranks and made it to the RAW brand. Franchise left in a huff after a series of rejections by Kris "Who Betta Than Kanyon" Kanyon. He looked around for work and saw LFW as a quick rising brand and joined up. After TEW was formed, Franchise jumped ship and joined TEW as he saw more promises there. LFW & TEW History Franchise is a 2x World Champion. Once being TEW World Champion. During this reign he defended the title against Wolf in a 3 stages of hell match at TEW Cutting Edge, and he also defended it against Christian. After the LFW and TEW merged to make LFTEW, Franchise won the 1st ever 8-man elimination chamber match at For Your Life. He had successful title defenses against Dragon, Wolf, and Truth. At the 1st ever City of Kings, Franchise defeated Dragon in a 60 minute Iron man match that ended in a sudden death period. Many people consider that match the greatest in the fed's history. Franchise and Truth won a thrilling TLC match at Anarchy Heaven capturing the LFTEW Tag Team Championships. Franchise and Truth represented what tag team wrestling is. After Franchise lost to the World Title to Hawkwind in a Texas Death Match, he attempted many times to get his title back, to no avail. When the GM Barret as forced to resign, Franchise was named the replacement. He made a huge impact as GM, signing new people and making huge matches. Including the Friggin Ultra Cool Kickass Elimination Match, or the F**K EM. This match was as follows: 2 men start in the ring, and every 5 minutes a new man comes down. To be eliminated you had to be pinned and not answer a 10 count. When 2 people remained, it became a best of 3 series. The match was a huge hit and fans have anxiously been awaiting the next one. SFW career Deadly Inquisition brought about one of the biggest matches in SFW history. Franchise faced Hawkwind in a "Fued Finale" match. It was built as one of the biggest matches in history, and it was just that. After putting a table on the announcers table, Franchise and Hawk went to the top of a ladder in the ring. With a broken arm, Franchise gave Hawk a modified Franchise Slam through both tables creating a moment anyone watching, will never forget. Franchise lost the match however, and was suspended for a month. Upon his return, Hawk was unwilling to relinquish the GM position back, and filed complaints with management. After debates and a vote, Franchise was removed as GM. He has vowed to raise back to the top of the wrestling food chain. Franchise set his sites on Victor Von Braun and the SFW Galaxy Championship. He got a chance at Never Surrender, the PPV that Franchise says was "named after his unstopable will," to win the title. He was successful in a triple threat against Von Braun and his former tag team partner Truth. With the victory he became the youngest SFW Grand Slam Champion. After Never Surrender, Franchise was challenged by Truth to a Galaxy Title match, at Anarchy Heaven. With this challenge, came another of Franchise's brilliant creations. The Ladders from Hell match. Basically, a ladder match, inside a Hell In A Cell. Little did Truth or Franchise know the show they would put on, would be one of if not the greatest match in SFW history, with both men going through tables, going head first into the cell, and landing on thousands of tacks. In the end, Franchise retained the title. However, after the match both men agreed SFW needed people to run it properly. Thus reforming SFW's "Most Dominant Duo" The True Franchise. They have set their sights on regaining the tag team titles, and Franchise is set to defend the Galaxy Title against a returning Dragon. In a shocking move, Dragon destroyed Franchise and Candice Michelle after their match went to a Double DQ. However, earlier that night at For Your Life, Franchise and Truth won the tag team titles for a 2nd time. However, they were stripped because of a bribed ref, despite the fact that they did not do the bribing. They took their anger out on the SFW representative. After this, Franchise set his sights on the United States Brute Championship. However, he failed in his bid due to outside circumstances. He recently defeated the youngster Stallion in a thrilling barbwire cage match. However, his plans for getting the World Title back were derailed by a new comer to SFW named Ghost. Ghost took Franchise to the limit, but Franchise prevailed despite interference from his long time rival Hawkwind. Franchise and Hawk found themselves not only in another battle, but in a triple threat match against Tommy Polo for the his SFW Galaxy Championship at Never Surrender. Taking advantage of Hawk being distracted, Franchise managed to connect on his patented Franchise Slam to not only pin Hawk for the first time, but pick up another Galaxy Championship for his resume. The young rookie JD Bause took an interest in not only Franchise's Galaxy Championship, but his girlfriend and manager, Jessie Jones. Rumors have been swirling around backstage about what's going on. Bause managed to coax Franchise into putting the contract of Jessie on the line in a singles match, a match Franchise lost. However, Franchise did not take that lying down, and proceeded to destroy Bause's 1969 Aston Martin to coax Bause into a match for the contract again. However, it became a Girl vs Title match with the Galaxy Championship on the line in a last man standing match. Franchise showed his expertise in these kinds of matches winning, and keeping his belt and the getting the contract of his manager and girlfriend back. Another new comer has taken an interest in Franchise and his championship. This time it being The Rise. However, Rise managed to defeat Franchise, while holding the ropes, for the Galaxy Championship. Franchise has made it his goal of taking Rise out and getting back what he feels is rightfully his. Franchise held the title once again, but he would see two new challengers to his title in Val Alcan and Charles Forde. The two challengers had their own personal issues, along with the debate on who is the more deserving challenger between them. Franchise had enough of the verbal diatribe, and agreed to put the title on the line at Vendetta in a Triple Threat match. Unfortunately for him, he lost the title without being involved in the decision. Alcan forced Forde to submit, and became the Galaxy Champion. With this loss, Franchise has reverted to the days of old, as the ass-kicking one-man militia that he once was. SFW has been put on notice... Wrestling Facts *'Finisher and Signature Moves' ::*''Franchise Slam (Last Ride)'' ::*''Franchise Drop (STO, can also be used as a running variation)'' ::*''Franchise Punishment (Tongan Death Grip)'' *'Common Moves' ::*Body Drop ::*Flying Cross Body ::*Corkscrew Pin ::*Spinebuster ::*Powerbomb ::*Backbreaker ::*Sleeper Hold ::*Superplex ::*STO *'Signature Illegal Moves' ::*Face First Franchise Drop onto Chair ::*Chair Shot to the head ::*DDT Onto Chair *'Title History/Career Highlights' ::*'SFW General Manager' ::*'2x SFW World Heavyweight Champion' ::*'2x SFW Galaxy Champion' ::*'2x SFW Tag Team Champion' ::*'SFW United States Brute Champion' ::*'SFW Grand Slam Champion' (Record pace for achievement and youngest) Category:Wrestlers